The New Bar
by Kaliya22
Summary: The SVU team heads out to a new bar one night after work. There's a surprise in store for the guys...


Disclaimer – Only the idea belongs to me, not the song or the characters!

It was the end of another long day in the SVU department. Olivia stretched, and tossed her pen down on her desk. She closed the folder on her reports, and glanced at her partner. He was chewing on the end of his pen thoughtfully as he stared at the paper in front of him. Olivia smiled to herself as she watched him. He seemed to sense her gaze, and looked up. "What?" he asked at her continued stare. "Nothing," she replied, standing and going to get more coffee. She fixed Elliot another cup and sat it gently on his desk. He mumbled his thanks, back to concentrating on his paperwork.

Olivia was just settling back into her chair when Fin stood. "Finally done." Fin looked towards his partner. "Done yet Munch?" John scribbled one last thing on his report, and closed the folder. "Yep," he replied. Fin grabbed his report and John's and took them to the Captain's office. "So," said John, stretching, "Who wants to go check out the new bar a few blocks away?" "I'll go," said Fin, walking back to his desk. "I could use a beer today." "I'll go," said Elliot, still staring at his paper. "Well, soon as I finish this stupid report." "Codes again?" asked Olivia. Elliot nodded. She stood and moved around to his side of the desk. Leaning over her partner to read his report, Olivia instantly regretted it. She could smell him, and he smelled wonderful. She wanted to touch him, to curl up in his arms and not be lonely. Sighing to herself, she quickly pointed out what Elliot needed to fill in on the report. He finished it up, and gave her a smile. "Thanks Liv," he said, carrying his report to Cragen's office.

"So Benson, coming to the bar with us?" "Sure," she said, reaching for the phone. "But I'm inviting Casey and Melinda too!" Munch laughed. "Can't handle us alone Liv?" asked Elliot as he went to grab their coats. "Too much testosterone, need some girl power to balance it out!" She laughed, and so did the guys.

Fifteen minutes later, the group of six was walking the few blocks to the bar. The reached the entrance, lit up in neon. The bar was called The Grey Wolf, and had just opened the week before. As they were walking in, Casey noticed the karaoke sign on the window and nudged Olivia. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Melinda noticed, and chuckled. The three of them had often gone out for karaoke, without the guys of course.

As they moved into the bar, they noticed it was practically empty. There was a couple in one booth, and two men at the bar. It was a Tuesday night, and a new bar. They took a large table that just happened to be at the front of the karaoke area. Soon as they were settled in their seats, Melinda nudged Olivia with her foot while giving Casey a look. The three of them giggled, earning confused looks from the men, which just made them giggle more. "Were you three drinking on the way here?" asked John, as the waitress came over. "No, no, it's a girl thing," answered Casey.

They chatted over their recent cases and gossip in the precinct. Several drinks later, Casey winked at Melinda, and gave Olivia a knowing look. "So, karaoke anyone?" she said. Olivia gave her a dirty look. Casey gave her an innocent smile. "Please, don't kill us," joked Fin. "Help us get Olivia up there and you'll be surprised," said Melinda, winking at Fin. Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like you three have done this before." "All the time," answered Casey. "Casey!" Olivia playfully smacked her friend on the arm. "Come on Liv, let's shock the guys." Melinda and Casey begged her for a few more seconds before she gave in.

The girls went up to the karaoke stage and picked their song. They truly had done this a lot, and they chose their favorite song. They grabbed their headsets and microphones. The song started.

(Author's note…. Sorry, have to put it here so this makes sense. Song is Lady Marmalade, sung by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya, and Lil'Kim. For this karaoke, Melinda sings as Lil'Kim and Casey sings as Pink. Since I don't have a 4th female, Olivia sings as Mya and Christina. To truly understand it, watch the video on Youtube, and see below. On chorus, the name in parenthesis is the prominent singer for that chorus. Again, video or just the song itself helps, lol.)

_Melinda:  
__Where's all my soul sisters  
__Let me hear ya'll flow sisters_

_All:  
__Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh)  
__Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

The guys sat up, glancing at each other. There were a bit surprised – the girls sounded good!

_Olivia:  
__He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
__Struttin' her stuff on the street  
__She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh uh_

Elliot's heart pounded. Olivia's voice was beautiful.

_Chorus: (Olivia)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (he-ey)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
__Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Olivia:  
__Creole lady Marmalade _

_Melinda:  
__What What, What what _

_Olivia:  
__ooh oh _

_All:  
__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

"What does that mean?" asked Fin. "It means, "Do you want to sleep with me, tonight?"" answered John. Elliot spared the two men a glance. Both were entranced with the women's singing, and didn't notice the red creeping into his cheeks.

_Casey:  
__He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
__Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
__On her black satin sheets  
__Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Chorus: (Casey)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da da)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yeah yeah)  
__Mocha Choca latta ya ya (yaaaa)_

_Casey:  
__Creole lady Marmalade _

_All:  
__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah uh)_

Elliot swore Olivia was staring at him as she sang those lines with the other two…

_Melinda:  
__We come through with the money and the garter belts  
__Let 'em know we got that cake  
__Straight up the gate  
__We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
__I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
__Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
__I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
__High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
__Three bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
__Hey sisters, soul sisters  
__Better get that dough sisters  
__We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
__By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
__You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)  
__Mocha Choca latta, what?  
__Creole Lady Marmalade_

Fin gave a short laugh, clearly having enjoyed Melinda's little rap. She caught his eye and winked at him.

_All:  
__(One more time c'mon)  
__Marmalade (ooh)  
__Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
__Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey)_

_Olivia:  
__Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
__Colour of café au lait (all right)  
__Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
__More (more) more (more) more (more)_

Elliot wanted to cry for more. Olivia's voice was sending chills down his spine.

_Casey:  
__Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 _

_Olivia:  
__Livin' the grey flannel life  
__But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep  
__More (more) more (more) more (more)_

_Chorus: (Olivia)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh)  
__Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh oh Lord)  
__Mocha Choca latta ya ya (oh oh ooho )_

_Olivia:  
__Creole Lady Marmalade  
__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeah)  
__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
__Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

The song ended, and the three women put the equipment back where it belonged. The men remained sitting, stunned. Elliot watched Olivia as she sat back at the table. "That was wonderful," he said, his voice sincere. Olivia met his eyes and held them for a moment. A slight blush came over her cheeks and she smiled. "Thank you," she replied. Elliot held her gaze, and she didn't try to break it. Soon the noise from Fin and John exclaiming over their performance forced Olivia to look away and thank them for the compliments. When she looked back at Elliot, he was staring at her with a small smile on his lips. "So," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Know any more songs?" He winked at her, and Olivia laughed. "Maybe," she replied, giving him a look that made his heart race. He picked up his beer and took a long drink. Smiling to himself, he made a mental note to find all the karaoke bars in the area.


End file.
